Cosmic Exclamation Mark
by cupidity11
Summary: Wherein Zim and Dib are traveling in space and this is a kind of glimpse at that. Where they are partners/friends/and somethingmoreish. - Hi i've had lots of ideas for ZaDr and lo-and-behold they kind of all fit in the same AU so why not?
1. Another Piece of Evidence

**Notes:**

 **SO, this was written a while ago but then aaa it got lost in the abyss. Meaning my computer shut down without me saving anything. It's just a silly idea and I liked it at first and still do, but idk about my writing here. Feels a bit meh. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

A plan. They needed a plan. ZIM scrambled back into cover, bullets digging into the air where his head had been a moment ago, still chuckling a bit. The alien didn't like loud noises. But, he liked the aftermath of them.

Dib irately brushed a bit of dirt off his precious trench coat that his partner had managed to kick up. "How many are there?" ZIM's attention shifted from the action to the human.

"Three. Two on the left out cropping and one in the middle." The alien recited, sounding mostly sure. Dib narrowed his eyes at the irken, almost wanting to question him. To ask if he was positive...but, he just shook his head and tried to think. ZIM watched and waited. This is how it worked. They got into a huge mess, there was a scuffle and then Dib thought of some amazing plan that usually worked. Usually.

But, ZIM's ideas didn't have the best track record either. Whatever. Somehow between the two of them, with their combined minds and strengths, they managed to wiggle out of anything that might mess with them. And damn if they hadn't actually become a force to be reckoned with over time. That was probably why there were bounty hunters trying to murder them.

People knew about them. Or at least they'd heard rumors. A tiny (oh so small it was sad really) irken (irkens known nearly universally as being huge assholes) defective (rouge, evil, crazy, way too independent) and the one he traveled with. A mysterious alien that no one had ever seen before. But, whatever it was it was cloaked in black and somehow had gained the irken's loyalty. Rumor had, that it was a great shot.

Dib bounced his gun from hand to hand, biting on his bottom lip as he thought. A bad habit. ZIM's eyes were, as always, drawn to the action.

"Okay." Dib mumbled. "We'll have to attack in between gunshot rounds. Do it fast and they won't even know what hit 'em." He had twelve bullets. That should be enough. "You take the one in the middle." He said over the rain of gunfire.

ZIM's eyes flickered back up to the human's face, older, dirty, angular face, to his eyes. A dark brown. At least right now. Later they could be a light amber or nearly gold. Sometimes he swore they were black. He knew them well. ZIM frowned as the humans words finally registered. "Wait! That means you're killing the other two! Why do I just get the one?!"

Dib shook his head and smirked. "Because I'm a better shot than you." ZIM elbowed his companion in the ribs. Dib pushed him away by his face. Neither action held much force.

"Are you ready?" A final bullet tore at the ground by their feet, and like all the others it reminded Dib of the annoying buzz of a mosquito. Silence as their attackers reloaded.

They made eye contact and without another word, jumped from their hiding place, dust kicked up like smoke all around them. ZIM charged forward on his robotic legs, shooting manically where he knew his target to be.

Dib was more careful, he found his enemies and dispatched them quickly. Giant hulking bodies fell to the sandy ground, strangled yells and curses in alien languages. It only took five bullets between the two.

ZIM stood over his fallen prey, laughing. Not this time! He turned to yell at Dib, to celebrate and gloat. "Ha! Another successful maneuver! They didn't even stand a cha-"

The whizzing sound, almost like that of a mosquito. He cut off. It wasn't pain at first. Confusion. Then it ripped away his air. ZIM stumbled backwards, toppling to the brown ground. He cried out, agony in his lungs. Little black spots blinked before his vision and he shut his eyes to stop them.

Dib spun around as the overconfidence turned to a choked silence. His heart kicked up in his throat. And he heard it; a vile, deep chuckle. Slurs in an alien tongue, celebrating its victory. Dib gripped his gun in his hands as a viscous rage brewed in his gut, overshadowing a primal fear. Seven bullets left. And he flew across the sandy waste, towards where he knew the last bounty hunter to be hiding. He quickly deposited five bullets into his surprised and enraged enemy's skull.

A bit of an overkill but, whatever.

ZIM was a crumpled heap on the ground, spider legs sprawled around his tiny body. Dib knelt down at his side, gently searching. The alien's chest continued to move up and down, shallowly. Good. A sticky pool of bright pink blood congealed in the dust near the alien's left leg. The lazer had hit deep enough to shred muscle, a clean wound. He scowled and wished he could kill the hunter all over again.

Without a second thought, Dib grabbed the edge of his trench coat and tore a strip from the dark fabric and used it to wrap the wound, to staunch the bleeding. He tied a small knot and looked up to the irken's face. It was pinched with pain and probably anger.

ZIM rejoined the land of the conscious with a rude stab of pain. A noise left his throat that he would never admit to. A keening sort of cry that was dragged from his chest. He knew he was lying on the hot, dirty ground of some Irk forsaken planet and he'd been shot.

ZIM fumbled, twitching towards his injury, hands going to it shakily. To see how bad it was, to stop the bleeding, to do something. Only...there was something already there. A dark knot of familiar, soft fabric. He pulled with shaky fingers on the tiny bow and looked up with wide eyes. Dib was above him, shadowing him from the planet's two suns.

The human's hands replaced his own, shooing them away from his wound. "Stop."

ZIM fell back to the dusty ground, confusion welling up in his chest.

"D-Dib? That's..." He sat up again to snatch at the human's coat, searching for the proof.

"What are you doing?" Dib grabbed the tiny irken's wrists and pushed him back to the dirt. "Will you relax for a second you got shot- again." ZIM made a tiny noise of discontent, brow furrowed. he would know that fabric anywhere.

The human's coat was his one memento he'd carried with him all these years. He tended to it carefully, sewing any holes or tears. He mended it with patches and kept it very clean. Dib didn't trust anyone else to mend it, was careful to avoid letting others touch it as they walked through crowds.

It was a symbol, kind of how ZIM wore his own uniform. The coat was Dib's shield, as it protected him from the elements. It was his armor, his uniform and part of his identity. ZIM's mouth was dry, felt like it was stuffed with cotton. The fact that the human had done something as radical as tear off a piece of it for HIM was...impossible to comprehend.

And yet.. there it was, proof of something he didn't dare try to name, wrapped around his calve, holding back pink blood.

It was a little hard to breathe. Maybe because of all the dust and ZIM's asthma (which he denied he had).

The human pressed the back of his hand against the alien's forehead, checking for a temperature.

Zim grabbed the human's arm, holding it in his grip. "W-why...why did you..." He searched Dib's face for an answer. He found confusion, irritation, leftover anger and fear, concern.

"What? ZIM do you feel dizzy?" Amber eyes dark, so many shades of brown flickered from his face to the injury. ZIM _did_ feel dizzy. This was evidence of something he hadn't really expected. Something that filled him with such flimsy terror and exhilaration. Dib gently pried the irkens fingers from his arm and sighed as no answer came.

"You're being a smeet. You've been shot before." He was mostly just saying it to get a rile out of ZIM, and not because he actually believed it. Getting shot fucking sucked. He looked back in the direction of where he knew their ship to be, a tiny speck in the distance, glistening in the suns, distorted by heat waves.

ZIM scowled and scrambled to grab the human's attention again, clawing at his shirt front. "DIB! Answer me!"

Dib returned the scowl, and was as always surprised at how quickly his patience was whittled down by this one being before him. "What? What do you want? We don't have time for this, we need to get you patched up."

"That's just the thing!" ZIM bit out, eyes narrowed. "I don't need that! To get 'patched up'! The bleeding has already stopped. Your little makeshift bandage didn't do anything to help or hinder. You just..." He frowned and looked away, feeling sweaty and sticky (two things he hated with a burning passion) before glancing back at Dib with side eyes. ",ripped your coat for no reason."

Dib sat back on his haunches and rolled his eyes. "Right. I forgot, okay? Instinct. Humans don't magically stop bleeding after they get shot." He wiped his forehead of sweat and went to lift up the irken. "Now, are we done with this? I'm ready to get out of this heat. I'll be lucky if I'm not red as a lobster after this."

"NO!" ZIM squirmed away, lightly smacking at the offending hands. "I can stand on my own!"

Dib sighed and stood.

"Fine. Do it."

The irken did his best. He stood for a total of three seconds before the pain became too much to bare and he toppled over. Dib swooped in and caught him, lifting his partner up and carrying him bridal style. ZIM grumbled but, let it happen as he had no desire to feel the pain again.

Dib trekked across the sandy waste, kicking up drifts. The alien's attention went from the out of place black fabric wrapped around his leg to the human's face. It was dripping with sweat (gross) and flushed slightly from exertion and the suns' harshness.

He fiddled with the frayed edges of his bandage, frowning hard, trying not to wince as he was jostled. It kept torturing him. Wheedling at his mind. The human had been his companion for several years now. And they'd know each other for much longer. They'd been enemies, sworn nemesis, reluctant allies, 'frienemies' as Dib called it, and genuine friends. There had been...incidents. Of which neither of them spoke of much.

Simple things, nothing world bending or mind changing...just times when Dib had horrible nightmares and slept in ZIM's bed. Moments where they laughed together and the universe felt like it had shifted perfectly into place. Where ZIM was going to charge headlong into something dangerous or stupid and Dib stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. And even times where Dib's eyes became heavy lidded and his breathing rapid as they stood close together. Zim could hear his heartbeat. 'Kisses' were strange and rare and definitely something they ignored after it happened.

This...seemed like it would be another one of those things. An occurrence that seemed so foreign and incredible and not normal to him. But one which he found he desired greatly. A piece of evidence that he kept secreted away in the back of his mind. That Dib cared for him on some strange level. Which was obvious of course, everyone loved him! He was ZIM! But, somehow the idea of Dib loving him...seemed much more desirable than anyone else's love in the universe.

Zim tiredly leaned against the human's chest, trusting him to take them home.


	2. Starving Off Nightmares

Nightmares on earth had been a common thing.

Dib was in such close contact with the occult and supernatural that it permuted every waking moment of his life. And eventually his sleeping ones. But, it held none of the usual fascination and determination he usually felt. Instead it was usually filled with humiliation, viscous black ooze, creatures with way too many teeth...and voices that never stopped screaming.

Dib had managed to forget about them, what with the whole leaving earth and flying around in space thing. Maybe it was the excitement, but the dreams hadn't reared their ugly faces for at least a few weeks.

Waking up from a nightmare was probably almost worst than the dream itself. Sweaty and hard to breathe, like the void itself was eating him alive. Echos of screaming,cloistering dots winked before his vision and all he could think was _'I don't want to be alone'._

Even while awake, the cold darkness surrounded him and he felt like he was all alone in the universe. But, it wasn't true. There was someone else. There had to be.

Without even thinking, he felt unable to, Dib threw away the covers and shuffled out of his tiny room and into the hall to the room across from his. Socks sheltered his feet from the cold floor but only barely. He hesitated only momentarily before pressing a hand against the door. His body heat activated it, swooshing open to reveal an almost matching room to his own. The only difference being the lack of clutter (Dib tended to collect a ridiculous amount of stuff, souvenirs and trophies from past expeditions).

Always on high alert, Zim was already sitting up, still fully uniformed. The irken had been lying down but it was obvious he hadn't been sleeping. Or whatever it was irkens did (even years later, Dib wasn't sure he fully understood the recharging/sleeping paradox). Big berry pink eyes, glowed slightly in the dim room.

"What is it?" Zim demanded. "Are you...?" He looked unsure, scanning the human. Years later, Zim's ability to read the human had improved vastly.

Dib ran a hand through his hair and nodded. His throat felt dry and a steady pulse stayed in his ears. "I um,"

Zim suddenly remembered the late nights, sitting in parked cars avoiding sleep and drinking coffee. He hadn't really understood then. And now he understood, less. But... "The nightmares. You still have them?"

Dib nodded jerkily, trying to swallow. His head was still in a fog. Nothing felt real. "Can I uh, just chill here for a while?" His own voice sounded far away and unfamiliar.

"Yes, if that will help you." Zim was already lying back down. He watched the human stumble inside and...wearily sit down on the floor. The cold floor.

Zim sat back up again. "What are you doing?"

Dib craned his neck to looked behind him. "Huh? You said it was okay."

"I did. So, why are you on the ground? It's freezing and hard and unless you meant 'chill' literally, I suggest you get up here instead."

Dib blinked slowly. "But...that's your bed. I can just..." He gestured shakily to the rest of the empty room, feeling awkward and slightly calmer but his body was still tense. "Besides, wouldn't that be weird?"

Zim narrowed his eyes, confused. He spent a lot of time confused around Dib. The rest of the time was spent angry. "What? Why?"

Dib didn't know if he wanted to really try to explain himself. He wasn't sure if he was feeling up to a late night lesson on human culture. "Right. Fine."

Satisfied, Zim moved over until there was room. Their beds weren't huge. But, they also weren't tiny cots either. Dib shuffled until he laid down on the bed and felt instantly better. It was soft, warm and there was a slight dip beside him where Zim was.

The irken took the huge comforter and tossed half of it over the human, covering up his face on accident. Or maybe on purpose. Who knows? Dib sputtered and shoved it back down, mustering up a bit of energy to glower at the alien who gave him a look like 'what?'

They had plenty of space between them and despite how weird it should've been...it wasn't. Dib had never shared a bed with anyone had a reason or desire to. He watched the darkness above him wax and wane and figured that maybe this was why people in the past had slept in packs. You knew someone else was there to watch your back.

As the tenseness in his body dispersed, the chill and panic left him and all that remained was a bone deep tiredness. He should get up and go back to his own room. But, the idea was so unappealing. It meant moving and cold and returning to the origin of his nightmare. So, he stayed and hoped Zim didn't mind.

Zim watched the human's demeanor slowly change from utter panic and fear to a calmness and finally to sleep. Contented, he turned over his side and tried to rest his own body. It had been a few weeks since his last full shut down. Might as well.

* * *

Several hours later Dib awoke and slipped out of the room as quietly as possible.

Later when they met again to discuss their next trip for supplies,he watched Zim carefully for any signs of irritability or curiosity or...anything. Would he be upset that he had stayed in his room all night? Or confused? Would he ask about his nightmares again? But, Zim said nothing.

Maybe he'd forgotten or was so self absorbed he hadn't thought about it again. Dib doubted it was to avoid anything awkward or touchy since that never seemed to matter to Zim. But, he was grateful none the less and followed the alien's lead in not discussing it.

And when his nightmares awoke him again a few days later, the cycle repeated. And again. And again. Sometimes he would go months without another one, and other times it happened several nights in a row.

And each time he would shakily approach the irken who wasn't always in his room. Sometimes the two of them sat at the cockpit and talked about earth or irk or other stupid stuff until Dib felt calmer. But, when Zim was in his room, he would automatically make room for the human, eyes wide and unquestioning.

Dib's gratefulness ran bone deep but, he never said thank you and Zim never made it out to be an act of his good will that required any gratitude.

And if sometimes they woke up closer together than they had been prior to falling asleep then that was just because it was cold and the body heat of another creature, a familiar presence was appealing to their unconscious forms.

And if sometimes Dib didn't immediately jump out of the bed as soon as he woke up that was just because it was always freaking freezing and he wanted to prolong leaving the warmth as soon as possible.

And if sometimes he caught himself watching the irken as he 'slept', then that was because he still didn't understand how irkens rested/recharged/slept and up close observation was ideal.

And if sometimes they did shift in the night to be so close that they were intertwined and close...and if sometimes Dib didn't rush to untangle himself when he realized it...that was just because he didn't want to disturb the irken in any way.

If they didn't talk about how Dib slept in Zim's bed to starve off nightmares, they especially didn't talk about any of that other stuff. It was unimportant in the long run.


	3. Pining

The human slept.

Zim knew he was asleep because Dib's body seemed obnoxiously ready to let everyone know it was asleep. Soft snoring, deep breathing, small mumbles etc.

Zim took his hands from the control panel, satisfied that they were far enough away from any kind of asteroid field or planet's gravitational pull to be safe with auto pilot.

Years or even months ago, had ZIM been faced with a long expanse of time he would work (on in progress experiments, updating the logs, performing maintenance) or put himself into sleep mode or scavenge around for something to eat.

Now however, his eyes were drawn to the sleeping form of his companion.

Noted how stray dark strands of hair fell across his face. Pale and curved , curved lips, curved cheeks...Zim allowed a familiar flutter in his chest to surface. He usually shoved it away, down down, down to only think of when he was alone.

Then he would try to talk himself into some kind of excuse, some story. He was sick. The air was thin. This was that 'friendship' the humans talked about. So many excuses...

He had no idea what it was. But, it filled him with a stark panic and faint nausea.

Dib shifted a bit, curling in a bit. Was that a shiver? Zim looked at the ship's internal temperature and frowned.

He turned the heat up, probably a bit too high consider they were trying to conserve energy but...but...

And his brain always stuck on the 'but'. It was nothing he was used to. All his loyalty had gone to the Tallest, to the Empire, to himself. And then when he'd lost it all...when he'd been officially exiled, he'd lost himself as well.

The truth had been unfathomable. It took him a long,long time to feel...normal again.

Dib murmured in his sleep, something unintelligible. Zim didn't even notice how his mouth curled up at the edges in response.

Zim had had to rewire himself. It was either adapt or die. And he had no intention of dying (ignoring a few embarrassing days where death had been all that was on his mind). He'd been listless, absolutely broken and confused. Who was he? Who did he serve? What was the point?

But, Dib had been there, vibrant and way he had always been. The human gave him a new mission, a new purpose...

And Zim gave the human his loyalty.

But, loyalty was something he understood; it was unwavering support and trust, fighting for him, living by him, doing anything to keep him safe.

But, this...weak feelings in his spooch when Dib laughed or smiled...hard clenching in his chest when Zim thought about the human's nightmares,his tears...and worry,so much worrying...what if he got sick? What if he broke something? What if he was killed by some bounty hunter or by an allergy or a insect bite?

What if he was lonely or homesick? What if he felt even a _fraction_ of what Zim felt?

The thought filled him with such violent conflicting emotions that he had to stand up and walk away.

Do something, anything other than sitting here torturing himself with feelings he didn't understand.


End file.
